Air freshener (or scenting) devices have been around for many years to provide a predetermined scent to an environment such as a house room, car, truck, etc. The air freshening devices for house rooms, cars, trucks etc. often use a chemical in a solid or liquid form to provide a predetermined, pleasant scent or scents and/or to mask unpleasant odors in an environment. For example, most air fresheners made for a transportation vehicle such as a car, truck, etc. are simply small hanging pieces of cardboard that usually have a predetermined shape, design, color and scent.
Applicant believes that most people like the smell or scent(s) of a new transportation vehicle such as a new car, however, the pleasant new car scent(s) usually wear out and expire after a few months as the new vehicle becomes older. Accordingly, applicant contemplates an air scenting device that can, for example, provide the scent(s) of a new car, for use in an older car that has lost its desirable, new car scent(s).